Made of Glass
by M.MDelphine4
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, after hitting a breaking point, finally leaves her abusive father. Trying to take after her mother, Lucy travels around in an attempt to learn about the skill her mother had mastered: magic. Soon enough, Lucy learns about the famous guild/school, Fairy Tail. What happens when some pinkette who gives her butterflies offers to take her to Fairy Tail? Primarily Nalu!


_**Author's Note:**_

 _Okay so I originally wrote this in the notes section of my phone, so any of the things that were originally italicized in the chapter, no longer are. Apparently, copy and pasting a notes document onto Google docs and then onto word (yes, this is what I go through for you guys!) is too much of a struggle for them italics to survive it all. Either way, the chapter is still good. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _ **P.S. ~ I ALMOST FORGOT! Welcome to cheater one of my latest Nalu Fanfiction, "Made of Glass"!**_

 _ **P.P.S ~ That wasn't enough exclamation points. -!**_

 _ **P.P.P.S ~ (Dude! Remember when you were little and you and your friend would go back forth with these P.S's then keeping adding P's to them. And then you just went back and forth! [no, just me and my friends? Oh… *awkward silence* … *cricket cricket*]) As I write this author's note I'm listening to "We're The Stars"! It's from one of the endings during the grand magic games (I think)! It's my favorite song! In the comments, let me know if it's yours too! Oooo! Also comment about the chapter!**_

 _ **~sorry, super hyper~**_

 _I'll shut up and let you read now!_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_

 _ **Wait! One more thing! Super IMPORTANT! Make sure you read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Full of important info! Thank you!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_

⊂ _ **((**_ _ **・⊥・**_ _ **))⊃**_

One. Two. Three. That's all the counting time permitted me to do. I was planning on doing the classic five seconds, then get over it technique. But, as you can see, I wasn't warranted five seconds.  
My eyes had just watched my father chug another beer. Full one minute, gone the next. I hate knowing what the alcohol does to him. But the occurrence is so frequent, it doesn't bode well for me to dwell on it. Every time I see him down one of those things, I allow myself five seconds to cry on the inside because the knowledge of what's to come is banging in my mind. Usually I have some time to mentally prepare myself, but today I am not even given the five seconds to be sad about watching him drink the beer.  
Today, by the time I get to three, my father already stands in front of me.  
My eyes widen as the terror finally hits me, the banging in my mind turning into a uncontrollable drum solo. I stare up at him. The thought of averting my gaze comes to mind, but that wouldn't go over well. I try to think of a way to save myself, because his eyes look far more terrible than ever before. They have a look of pure hatred burning inside them. Hatred for me?  
I am given no more time to think, for my thoughts are quickly interrupted by my father. "What are you doing?" His voice makes it sound like the words taste bad, because he spits them out like acid.  
"I-I was g-get-getting a dr-drink." I say, meekly. I wasn't always such a timid person. I prefer to think that I'm not one now. Sometimes, I hope that I'm only like this around him. I'm not permitted to leave the estates grounds for any reason, so I have lacked quite a bit of human interaction. The maids, butlers, and other servants of the household are instructed to help me dress and bathe, provide me food, and one of them tutors me. Besides that, they are told to not have enlightening conversation with me. And the last thing I want is to get such sweet people in trouble so I keep my mouth shut as well.  
"Well next time have the maid grab it for you. Do you not know how to be grateful for all your given!?" To me, his words sound like an incorrect assumption. He goes on and on about my ungrateful was, but not once have I forgotten my 'thank you's, and I like to lighten the servants load by doing stuff by myself every so often. Plus, I prefer it that way. I never wanted to be tended to. I never wanted to wear a fancy dress. I never wanted this life. I got stuck with it. And though it's filled with riches, I feel like the poorest person on the planet when it comes to the wealth of friendships and happiness: two things I don't have.  
"I-I'm sorry, f-father." Though I don't believe the words he says, I still fear his presence and I stutter.  
His hand smacks me across the face. My head whips to the side and my own hand finds its way to my cheek. I feel the heat of the blood rushing to the surface.  
"Don't stutter! No one respects someone who stutters! No one listens to them!" His voice booms through the halls of our mansion, and I can picture the many servants sad and pouting looks as they lean against the walls, out of sight. My mind sorts through a list of smart-ass remarks that I could say back. Something like, 'well I don't know anyone anyway. So there's no one who can attempt to listen.' I would say it, but I know I'd receive a much harsher punishment than a slap across the cheek. "Well?" He is waiting. Waiting for my response. But I am all to aware that no response will be good enough for him. Nothing about me is good enough. I am beautiful; I look like my mother. But that's all I have going for me. At least, that's how my fathers paints the picture. "This is why you are such a disgrace!" He snaps, and his hand flies up, but this time balled up into a fist. I can't say I feel the contact, but more, I just hear the sound of nails on a chalkboard in my ears.  
It's now that I realize I'm on the ground. The force behind the punch must have disturbed my balance. I just stare at him until the metallic taste of blood enters my mouth. I lift my hand and feel the blood right below my nose. It's streaming at a fast pace, and I can already feel the puffiness in my lip. Lightheadedness fills my whole being as I try to stumble into a standing position, but his fist returns, hitting me clean in the jaw. Next thing I know, the world is dark, my father is gone, and I pray that I am finally free.

But I'm not, and surprisingly, I am happy about that. I want to be free from the life that imprisons me, but not at the cost of my life. So when I wake up and find myself in my bed, and sigh in relief.  
I hear a knock on the door. "Miss Lucy, are you awake?" I don't recognize the maid be her voice, but I assume she is here to help me get ready.  
I reply with a strangled voice. "Yes."  
The door swings open, and in walks the bubbly Miss Spetto. But oddly, today she doesn't look quite so bubbly. There is no spring in her step, or her usual penguin like walk. Today her feet mope in a way, one foot in front of the other. Just like I am taught in my etiquette classes.  
"Are you ready to get dressed for the day Miss Lucy?" I offer a nod, and swing my legs over the mattress. Just as my feet hit the ground, a splitting headache surfaces. My hands clutch at my head. "Maybe you should rest today dear. If anyone asks, I'll notify them that you are feeing ill."  
I can't help the scoff the escapes my lips. And I feel the urge to cover my mouth, knowing the disapproval my father would offer. But standing in front of me is the kindest of the maids, and she would never harm me. So I let the words that dance on the tip of my tongue, leap from my mouth. "Like my father would notice the absence of my presence."  
The look in her eyes can only be described as pity. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
"I don't want to get you in trouble Miss Spetto. And my father is greatly against me having any proper human interaction, unless it benefits him." I finish, but then think twice of it and add. "He's all about me suffering."  
"Dear, I won't get in trouble. Your father is no where around." She says, a sweet smile on her lips.  
My voice sounds like hatred as I prepare my refusal of her help. "My father is everywhere, but his mind is nowhere. Ever since my moth-" a sob jolts my body forward, and I feel Miss Spetto's arms wrap around me. I let her loving warmth coax me, and I melt away. All the pain I've endured since my mother passed away. So many years off life wasted away in this house. So much that I never experienced.  
Last night and today were a wake up call.  
I'm done with this place and the hell it has offered me.  
I will be gone by tomorrow.  
My father will never see me, and it hurts that I know he will never miss me.  
But I'll move on.  
I'll move on.  
No. I'll move forward.

Miss Spetto had left my room about half an hour later telling me she would notify everyone of my illness. I thanked her, and gave her a tight a hug. I told her to tell everyone that I loved them. She had given me a wary look, and demanded I don't do anything stupid. I assured I wouldn't be doing anything stupid. I said, "I am saving myself." She still seemed skiddish of my intentions but got over it and left the room.  
Now it's ten o'clock at night. All the servants should be in their quarters, asleep. My father is probably in his office. If I have any chance to leave, now's it.  
I stand from my bed, my headache now reduced to a dull pounding. I make my way to my closet and retrieve a small trunk. Inside it I place a few outfits and basic necessities. Then, I turn and my eyes land on the portrait across the room. My mother, father, and I are happily siting on the love seat downstairs. My eyes water at the sight of my late mother, and I know I can't leave without a peace of her.  
And I know exactly what piece I need to find.  
I quietly make my way to the attic door at the end of the hall. Opening it, I begin walking up the stairs, wincing every time I hear a step creak. Once inside the attic I sigh. Tons of boxes are sprawled across the space and I know that all of them are my mother's belongings. My father was so capable of coping that he was able to lock everything away. Even himself.  
I open box after box until finally I reach probably the ninth box I've opened. Inside it I find what looks like a small jewelry box. I slowly open the beautiful box and find the item I wanted.  
The keys.  
Mom always had them. They were a part of her, or at least, that's how she acted. I never knew what they were, and oddly, I never asked. But I know they are the most important thing of hers. Alongside the keys is a small leather pouch, and a... whip? My eyes squint in confusion. Finally, I notice the paper sitting inside he box. I open it and my eyes go blurry.  
My dearest Lucy,  
Hello. I don't know how old you are as you read this. I won't bother an attempt at guessing. But I am sure, that no matter your age, you are a marvelous woman. I know that wherever I am, I'm proud of who you are. I'm guessing you're confused as to why there was a letter in a jewelry box, along with my keys and their pouch. Did you find the whip too? I hope so. It was the only thing that aides me in assisting my spirits. Yes, I said my spirits. Those keys open gates to the Celestial Spirit World where the designated celestial spirit can pass through. The keys I had were Aquarius, Taurus, and Capricorn. I pray that all the keys are safe, and still remain in that box. If not, your father has some serious explaining to do. Anyway, I want you to take these keys, form contracts win the spirits, and be the woman you desire to be: whatever and whomever that is. No matter what, I support you. Now, if the whip so happens to break, make sure to get a new one. Or get any weapon. But be sure to have something. Don't make the spirits do all the work. You guys are a team!  
Love Always,  
Your mother, Layla.  
I know my face is wet, but I do not acknowledge the tears. I don't even bother to wipe them away. I just fold the letter, slip it into a pocket in the leather pouch, and grab the three things she told me to take. And then, within ten minutes, I am out of the house. Within thirty, I'm off the estate and ready for my life to begin.

It's been two months since I ran away from home. If I should have ever bothered calling it that in the first place. My father has made no attempts to contact me and I haven't seen any posters or bulletins telling the world that I went missing. The likelihood of him knowing I'm not even there is slim to none.  
Today, I'm in the port town of Hargeon. Just passing through of course. I've learned a lot in my two months of freedom. About wizards (my mother was one and now that I have her keys, I guess I am too), how to use and train my magic (though I still have a lot of work to do in that area, I feel great about my skill level), and about these special schools/groups called guilds. Basically, if your under eighteen you are in there school program, and if your over eighteen then you are just a part of the guild; taking jobs and things like that. Apparently, you aren't a full fledged wizard until you join one and my plan is to join Fairy Tail. Most of my research has been done through Sorcerer Weekly magazine, and Fairy Tail is made out to be a most brilliant (and crazy fun) guild.  
As I was walking the streets I heard some girl squeal. "Oh my! Salamander is in town!" I vaguely recall reading about the Fairy Tail wizard known as Salamander. I can't quite put my finger on his real name or what he looks like. But still, excitement races through me.  
My eyes follow the girl who squealed, along with her friends, as they run down the street towards a horde of people. I take it upon myself to follow. I couldn't help but wonder what the Hades he was doing in this dead end town.  
When I found myself with the giant group of people, I saw him. He didn't look familiar. His hair was a dark shade of purple and he had the most arrogant look I'd ever seen in his eyes. I couldn't describe the sudden spike in my heart rate. Was it love?  
"Hello Ladies!" He announced. I could feel the annoyingly cute hearts in my eyes.  
A screech came from all the girls. And then, BAM! I was knocked out of my love trance, and my eyes landed on the rings on his fingers. I saw the heart and as soon as the realization hits, my speeding heart slows. I noticed the guy who caused the commotion. His hair is pink and disheveled; his eyes so dark they can easily be perceived as black. Around his neck is a scaly white scarf. The pink haired guy wears a dark shaded vest and white, puffy pants.  
It takes me a minute to realize I'm staring. The salamander is flying off on some purple fire thing saying something about a yacht and an invitation. I don't know. The pink haired guy is standing, arms crossed, with an annoyed look on his face. I can't figure out why till I see the signed paper in his right hand.  
I find myself smiling at the sight of him. "Thanks for the help!" I say. I stick a hand up. "My names Lucy."  
Next thing I know I manage to invite him out to lunch to pay him back for helping me out. I soon regret that decision. The waitress brings us my food, and as much as she is able to carry of Natsu's (that's his name). Behind her walks three other waiters holding the rest of his food. I cringe at the idea of engulfing all that.  
And that's exactly what he does. Engulfs it. Food flies everywhere as I explain what that salamander was doing and begin to talk about wizarding.  
I wave my hand in front of me. "I'm sorry. All this wizard stuff must sound like gibberish to you." I say with a slight giggle.  
He just gives me a look like 'uhhhhh... Okay!' As I explain the the charm spell that sleaze bag Salamander was using, the boy, Natsu, starts describing something... interesting. "I doubt he can even breath fire like a real dragon!"  
"Wait, so your friend, Igneel, looks like a dragon?" I ask.  
Natsu looks at me, mouth full, and says. "No you've got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon. He is a dragon."  
"What!?" I jump back into the backrest of my seat. Although I had imagined myself jumping out of my own freaking skin. This idiot!? "What would a dragon be doing in the middle of town!? That would just be illogical and crazy!"  
He and his cat put a hand (slash paw) up to rebuttals, but both of them find that they are at a loss for words.  
Feeling done with this silliness, I put some money on the table and stand. "It was great meeting you guys. Maybe we'll meet again!" I begin to walk between tables towards the exit.  
The beautiful hostess by the door bows her head. "Thank you m'am. Come a- ahh~" her eyes are staring down the isle and when I turn I see Natsu and Happy in a full on bow. They are singing something like "thanks for the food". I quickly snap and tell them to "knock it off." I explain to them how we were even now. They saved me and I got them lunch. We are even.  
I hear them muttering something like, "I fee kind of bad 'cause we didn't even mean to help." My face goes hot and I shout something. "Oh I know." He exclaims. "Here you go!" He extends his hand to me and in it he holds a piece of paper signed by the Salamander from earlier.  
"No way!" I scream before stomping out of the cafe. Across the street I see a bench and decide to take a seat. I pull out the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly and gawk at the photo spread with the Fairy Tail wizard, MiraJane.  
"Hello sexy!"  
I look away from my magazine to see the purple haired freak Salamander standing there. He has a sly smile that makes me nervous.  
"Please don't refer to me in such a crude manner." I say calmly, looking back down at the magazine.  
I feel his breaths on the back of my neck. "You know, her body is nothing compared to you."  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"  
"Isn't it?" He wraps a warm arm around my shoulders. I feel my blood pulsing through me, accompanied by fear.  
I try to sound calm. "Depends on the context in which you take it. The way I took it, you sound like a stupid pervert." But my voice comes out weak and strained. I swallow hard and feel the lump in my throat growing. No. Don't be scared. Your strong. I clear my throat. "Now would you please leave me be. I won't be falling for that ring of yours again. That spell has a single weakness: awareness."  
"I see you aren't as dumb as the other girls. That's why I wanted to personally invite you to my party tonight." I scoffed. "Aww come on baby, please."  
"Don't call me that, perv!" I shout, and a hand clamps over my mouth. His. I bite down on his finger and I hear him grunt in pain. He slaps me across the face, and a memory flashes in my mind. My father. My fathers hand struck me. My knees go weak and my mind goes numb. I let him grab me and start to pull me away. I do nothing.  
He pulls me into an alley, and the thought of screaming crosses my mind. But I can't. My mind is still blank and empty. I feel his hand find its way to my chest. Lightly, it moves onto my breast. I want to say tear as fall, but they don't. I just blankly stare.  
"Snap out of it Lucy!" My mother's voice rings in my head. "Wake up. Don't let this happen to yourself. You are stronger than this. Stronger than him. So snap out of it!"  
And I do.  
"Let go of me!" I squirm under his grasp that has tightened. "Let go of me! Let go!" I scream and scream.  
"Hey!" Another shout, but this one isn't from me. It's angry and offended. I turn and see him.  
Natsu.  
"Let her go right now!" He screams.  
"Or what?" The salamander asks with a cocked eyebrow.  
Natsu smirks. "You'll be ticking off the wrong guild buddy."  
He let me go, prepared for a stand off with Natsu. As soon as he let me go, I noticed the little blue fur ball flying above me.  
"Hey Lucy! We came to save you!" He squeals.  
"You- you- you d-." I don't get to finish my sentence because soon enough I was a being flown off by Happy. "What about Natsu?"  
"I should have told you sooner, but Natsu's a wizard too."  
"What!?" I scream in complete shock. I stare behind at Natsu as Happy and I fly off. Soon enough we land on a nearby roof, and I lean over the buildings edge. Watching things unfold, I bite my nails till they are just small nubs.  
"So, I heard you claim to be a member of Fairy Tail? That true?" Natsu asks, his voice at an extremely high octave that is very close to yelling.  
The guy, that I am beginning to doubt is the real Salamander, speaks, "So what if it is?"  
"Well, you see," Natsu starts, taking off his jacket and backpack to reveal a tattoo on his right shoulder. I squint to see what it's of but I can't quite make it out. He points his thumb into his chest. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and I've never seen you around before!"  
My eyes widen and all I can do is stare until that stare intensifies on his tattoo. Finally I can make it out. The Fairy Tail Guild Mark. Everything continues in a blur. The guy, whom Happy tells me his name is Bora, freaks out when he realizes who Natsu is. Just like him, I freak out too.  
Natsu is the real Salamander.  
Within minutes it's over and all I can do is look at the damage Natsu caused. It's a mess! I'm pulled out of my trance by The sound of marching feet and metal, and Natsu's hand grabbing hold of my wrist, pulling me away.  
"What are you doing!?"  
Natsu looks back at me, offering me  
A toothy grin, "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, so let's go!"  
I smile and let him drag me off. I'm going to Fairy Tail!

Authors Note:  
Hello my dearest readers. Yes, the story is almost identical to the first episode, right? Well, after everything with Lucy's dad of course and her great escape. Anyway, the whole fanfic won't be like that, just this first part. All I wanted was the basic introduction but from here, she is going to join school, and have some pretty sweet adventures.  
Yes I am well aware I already have a Fairy Tail High School AU in the works on my profile. Five or six chapters, I'm not sure. This one will differ in many ways while being similar in some ways. Overall, the basic idea of the school system is quite similar. The big difference is that in this fanfic, I'm trying really hard to make people sound more like themselves. In the other one, Natsu is almost too smart and Lucy is too... unfriendly? Anyway, I still plan on writing my other one, I just want one that's a little more true to everything.  
By the way, if you like Nalu fluff or Fairy Tail AU's check out my other stories. "Written in the Stars" is a Nalu one-shot and it's super cute and sweet! "Fairy Tail Hits The Books" is, well, you guess it! The other high school AU! My other fanfiction is the one I am most proud of, "Sing Like An Angel, Shine Like The Stars". That one is a Nalu band/song AU! Super sweet and some good writing if you ask me! Oh and right now I have yet another Nalu Fanfiction in the works. I think I have an obsession! Lol! Anyway, so fair it's untitled and at roughly thirty thousand words! It's gonna be a three-shot. But o don't want to start posting it till it's completely done because the first pet is going to be about thirty-five thousand words. The other parts will be just as long. Anyway, can't wait for that to be done!  
Last announcement. I'll be announcing this in all my updates from here on out. The reason I have been so slow on updating is because I've been on a sort of writing hiatus! My novel, currently at 76,500 words (294 pages) is almost done. I abbé spent the last four weeks writing it, and I'm so proud that I have practically completed a full novel. I have seriously considered being a writer in the future and I kneel my writing on here can get lazy or sloppy but when you see my real writing, you'll stare in awe! Just wait! Anyway, after I finish, I plan to get the move published (and yes, I'm aware of the struggle that will be). The novel is called "Gazer", and when I do get it published, I'm telling all you guys who follow me or my stories! Cause your already my readers so I would want you to be the first to know!  
Now, my super long authors note is over. I hope you follow, favorite, review, or just read this for the hell of it! Either way I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
Forever After,  
The Author, Madalyn

P.S. ~ Please Say You Read The Authors Note!


End file.
